Leave
by PainlessAnguish
Summary: "She will leave immediately. That is my final order." A young girl comes to the opera house and Erik disapproves of it. Madame Giry on the other hand, has her own opinion. How will Carmelina feel in the midst of a monster and a quarrel? How far will the opera ghost go to get his way? Will Carmelina content the Phantom or fail to prove worthy?
1. Box 5

"Please!" A young girl begged, tears about to fall from her eyes. "Please madame Giry! I need this job!"

"No, I am sorry mademoiselle but we have no place for you in our corps de ballet. The door is that way, I'm sure you have no problem finding it." The woman draped in black replied, taking a bow.

"I will work hard Madame!" She cried, not at all wanting to give up.

Madame Giry turned her head slightly saying "Good day to you mademoiselle" and walking away calmly.

"Wait! I need to be here! at the opera house! I'll do anything madame!" She called out, that being her last resort. She slunk down to the ground when she heard no reply. She buried her face in her hands before there was a firm grip on her shoulder.

"My dear Carmelina, are you really willing to do anything?" Madame Giry asked, concern and pity in her tone of voice. She nodded her head instantly and madame Giry smiled. "You must first work as a maid, I am sorry, but I will train you to be better, your dancing isn't the best. But i am sure we can improve."

Carmelina got up, rubbing the tears from her eyes as her face lit up in happiness. "Thank you, thank you so much! You wont be disappointed I promise!"

* * *

Erik sat in box 5 as he watched the young girl run from the stage to the dorms, her dark brown hair swaying gently behind her. He felt his fists clench and annoyance build up in his chest. _'This girl has no talent. This girl has no place in my opera house.'_ He thought, getting up and taking a passage to his lair where he would intend to write a letter about this to Madame Giry.

* * *

"You what!?" Monsieur Firmin screamed casting a look of desperation to Monsieur Andre who was feeling the same thing.

"We already have so much problems! So much salary to provide and now you have given us another mouth to feed!" they cried, massaging their temples.

"I will take care of her Monsieurs" She simply replied, taking her stick that leaned against the wall. She felt that was no more need to discuss. That was that.

She walked out their office when an envelope with a red seal she knew only too well, fell slowly from above. She scrambled to open the note and pulling out the piece of parchment, she had a feeling she knew what this letter would hold.

Her eyes scanned the parchment, shifting from left to right as she read:

_Dear Madame Giry_

_I saw who you accepted earlier,  
_

_she has no talent really  
_

_and there is no place for her._

_Should you not send her out  
_

_and cast her to the streets,  
_

_there will be a problem, no doubt,  
_

_for I shall make a scene.  
_

_I do not want her here  
_

_she seems to be no good  
_

_and madame Giry, I greatly fear  
_

_I might be misunderstood.  
_

_If she shall not leave tonight  
_

_you have made a grave mistake.  
_

_Take her now from my sight,  
_

_let there be no delay.  
_

_Your obedient servant  
_

_O.G.  
_

Madame Giry looked down at the letters scrawled out in messy handwriting and sighed.

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far? PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT. THEY ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! LOVE YOU ALL! :))  
**


	2. Oh Erik

"Uggh!" Carmelina screamed, getting up and tossing the rag she had used to clean the floor with to the ground.

She began to storm off the stage when madame Giry raised an eyebrow at her and pointed to the spot she hadn't cleaned. Carmelina shook her head as she shrugged back to scrub the floor.

Yes, she had agreed to do anything to stay in the opera house, but this was too desperate. She tied her brown hair that hung a bit below her shoulders into a pony tail, then wiped her hands on her cream dress before getting back to work.

She hummed a song that was completely out of tune and made madame Giry cringe upon hearing it. "Umm, my dear, I believe we should get to practice now." She said, a tone of pity and irritation in her voice.

Carmelina got up and felt her stomach curl. Was she really that bad? All her life she has dreamed to work in the opera populaire, but as soon as she got here,things didn't seem to go her way.

She followed madame Giry into a small ballet studio that was several floors below the ground level. Madame Giry pulled out a small key and she whispered "We haven't used this place for years mademoiselle. It will need some cleaning up but I'm sure you'll manage"

Camelina's face wrinkled upon hearing those words "I'll manage? Just me?"

"Well of course, I have more things to do then just helping you improve." and with that, she turned her key and pushed the door open, showing them into a small room with a wooden floor and mirrors all around.

"take off your shoes and pull off your apron. Then pull out an old ballet dress from the cabinet and get changed, from there, we can begin."

Carmelina did as told and jumped into the scene the moment she finished. "let us start with a demi-plie shall we?"

"a what?" Carmelina asked and madame Giry's mouth gaped in shock "Even that you do not know dear?"

Carmelina's confidence dropped even more than it already was upon hearing those words. _Why am I like this? _

The afternoon went by quickly as Carmelina stumbled and fell time after time. She jumped and spun yet never got anything right. She couldn't take the failure any longer. She collapsed on the floor on the brink of crying. "I don't think I can do this anymore madame Giry, you were right. I have no place here. I have no talent."

She wrapped her arms around her legs and cried into her knees. _Maybe this is what God wants. I'm not meant to be here. _She thought when a warm hand began comforting her, rubbing around in circles on her back.

"Carmelina, these things take time! I have gone through to much trouble to let you go now! You are doing quite well for one who has only started ballet at 17. I began at 9 was much worse than you."

Madame Giry got up and stuck out a hand for her to take "come, lessons are done for the day, after your work we will continue tomorrow." And she broke into a reassuring smile.

Carmelina looked at the only person who seemed to believe in her. Even she herself had lost confidence in her dreams. She took the hand hoping for a better tomorrow, wishing for a better day.

But behind the glass mirrors stood a man who was laughing his head off._ 'Oh Erik! You really found your entertainment for the week!' _He thought, arms wrapped around his waist as he tried to keep his sides from splitting. _'Maybe you don't even have to do something harsh to get her to leave. Soon even madame Giry will give up on her and send her out!'_

And as he continued to laugh on his way out, a sudden realization made him choke on his giggles.What was he doing there? Why was he watching her in the first place?

* * *

And there it is! chapter 2! :3 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It is so appreciated! really!

I LOVE YOU ALL! :)


	3. That is my final order

"Carmelina! I said padisha then toleves! we've gone through this over and over again!" Madame Giry scolded as her hands flew to massage her temples. Carmelina could feel her cheeks grow hot from humiliation. All eyes were fixed on her and she could tell the look they casted wasn't a very nice one.

"Yes madame. So so-sorry madame." she stuttered as she began to walk off the stage. "I-I guess I will um, le-leave now."

"No Carmelina!"

"Yes. She. Will." A voice boomed in response to madame Giry.

All day, the only thing Erik could do was watch that silly girl mess up each and every act they practiced. She ruined the set whenever she 'tried' to dance. She sprained another dancer's ankle when she landed on her. She even 'almost' burned down the whole opera house **again **by knocking several candle sticks down.

Erik had had enough of that and he could not allow that in his opera. No. Not now that he's got it back. He went through too much trouble making his way to the top of the opera. He's threatened too many people and too many lives to let one girl destroy the opera house's pride and his hard work. Without the opera house he had no home.

"She will leave immediately. That is my final order."

Madame giry leaned against a wall and began taking long deep breaths, trying to calm the reality of the fear she hoped would not come. The fear that up there in box 5 was a man who watched Carmelina practice. The fear that that man was Erik.

Everyone's eyes searched the heights of the opera house, looking for the source of that voice.

"He's there! The phantom of the opera!" A young girl screamed and in an instant everyone screamed with her. Carmelina was lost in the crowd of frightened ballerinas as she questioned in her head. "who is this phantom?"

The girls began whispering stories and rumors they had heard about Erik, rumors that seemed to have now been proved true. They all thought that when the opera house burned down, erik had gone with it.

"She leaves or a disaster will occur." and with those words, madame giry leapt unto her feet and grabbing carmelina by her wrist, dragged her far up into the balconies of the opera and out of the sight of the phantom, hoping to explain the situation to carmelina, unaware she was being followed.

"You know you cannot hide from me." A breeze whispered when they arrived.

"we shall talk about this later!"

"You kick her out or a very persuasive letter will be sent to the managers about your daughters resignation."

"no...No! No-no WAIT!"

"Who is that madame giry?" a young voice interrupted.

Madame giry looked into carmelina's eyes of confusion and fear.

"Do I have to go? Please madame Giry I am working so hard I AM! I am trying madame giry I truly am trying!" carmelina begged, unsure of the situation. All she knew is that someone out there wants her gone. Someone who will stop at nothing till he gets his way.

Erik couldn't take it. He jumped from his hiding spot in front of the two ladies and glared at them, fire radiating from his eyes.

"You say you are trying huh? Dear carmelina. If you think your 'trying' is good enough. you better try harder!" He scolded.

"Erik-" madame giry tried to stop him when she saw the young girl that trembled beside her. Carmelina looked at him in horror. Was this the infamous phantom of the opera with one side of his face covered by a white mask? If it was, she wanted nothing to do with him, if that meant leaving.

"Don't intervene Antoinette." Erik responded, raising a hand to shut her up then turning back to face carmelina who seemed more frightened then ever. The phantom was enjoying this.

"Try harder because YOUR performance is unacceptable!"

"Erik that is enough! This is between us alone." Madame giry cried, banging her cane on the ground.

"Go, carmelina" She directed pushing her towards the door and she followed, running as fast as she could as tears fell from her eyes. _"This phantom doesn't want me here. No one does."_ She thought.

"Madame giry what were you thinking letting her in! She is pathetic!" Erik demanded, he needed an answer to his problem. Now.

"Erik does that matter? Show her some pity!"

"Has anyone ever showed me pity? Answer me!"

"I did." She replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. His breaths suddenly grew slower and softer. The flames in his eyes died out and his ears were now open to listen to what she had to say.

"You do not know her story Erik. I do and we must let her stay."

"stay?" He questioned. The peace was gone.

"Stay? No! Get her out of my opera house now!"

"No."


	4. Musical Miracle

"No."

"No?" Erik asked in surprise. "No?"

"No." Madame Giry finished taking a bow and walking away.

"Wait! You have to agree with me. She is a disaster-she-she is unacceptable. SHE IS WORTHLESS!"

Madame Giry stopped abruptly to turn and face him. The summer sun was beating down on them strongly, slightly lighting out the angry features that masked her face. She walked quickly towards him before slapping him firm on his cheek.

Erik backed away and stared at the woman that had saved his life twice. First when he was at the traveling fair and second helping him back into the new and re-built opera populaire after he escaped through the mirror.

"Worthless Erik? Worthless?" She questioned, anger in her tone. "Worthless? After all you've been through it might seem that you could be kinder to those like you! Erik you know better than this! Oh, Carmelina is but a poor child, just like you were! But you were saved here in the opera house and I believe she too can be saved here"

Erik turned away from the only woman who seemed to care about him. Tears fell from his eyes as the guilt of all that had happened built up in his head. "I'm so-so sorry madame giry I-" He tried to apologize before a warm, comforting hand was laid unto his shoulder. He knew it was the same hand that had slapped him yet it felt completely different.

"Erik. You may be wrong but you are also right. Carmelina is a handful. It will take a lot of hard work to train her and I believe a compromise is in order."

"Compromise?" Erik asked, wiping the tears the ran down his face before swinging round to face the woman draped in black.

"Yes Erik. A compromise. You see what I want is for her to stay here, to have a life here. What you want is that she not be a disgrace to the opera and that she get better."

Erik was nodding in agreement yet he wasn't very sure to where this was going.

"So how bout this, if you train her she would get better and she could live here. Makes sense does it not?"

The words flew into Erik's ear and out the other. Madame Giry looked into his eyes that seemed to show another world, she could tell he wasn't listening. She smiled before continuing "So is that fine with you Erik?"

"Hm? Yeah, yeah." He replied, his mind still far into another place.

"Then you start on Monday." She finished, walking away and waiting for Erik to realize what had just happened.

"Monday? Wait! Madame Giry, What do I start on Monday?"

"Training Carmelina of course! as you agreed."

Erik's face crinkled in confusion and anger. Madame Giry was a master of deception but Erik no longer wanted to be fooled by her. He grabbed her tightly on her wrist and pulled her close enough that they could see each others reflection in their eyes.

"Train her? There is nothing to train! No talent that can be mastered."

"That is what everyone thought about Christine."

"DONT YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" Erik's grip tightened and madame Giry screamed in pain. "She had a future in singing! She had the most wonderful raw voice in the world! You are comparing carmelina to christine? THEY HAVE NO SIMILARITIES WHATSOEVER!"

"Erik! Erik." She continued, trying to regain her composure. "Erik. I've seen you do marvelous things with music, music that can count as a miracle. Think of this opportunity as a chance to rid the world of ungodly music. Starting with her. Make _Her_ your musical miracle"

Erik stared far into the distance. Madame Giry was right but he didn't want her to get her way that easily. He knew what must be done.

"Take me to her."

* * *

Carmelina could hear footsteps coming down the wooden stairs in a hurry, she wiped the tears from her eyes before turning to face the woman who had protected her from the monster.

"Carmelina? I'm sorry about what had happened earlier and we need to talk."

Carmelina nodded and tapped the space beside her. Mme. Giry sat down and placed a light hand on her shoulder.

"I will not be able to help you improve anymore. First I will be very busy arranging the opening opera of the season and in honesty,I feel incapable of showing you the beauty of music."

Carmelina felt water swell in her eyes again. "are you-are you sending me away?" She asked, her voice cracking from the disappointment and sadness. Mme. Giry pulled a hair away from Carmelina's face and tucked it behind her ear. "No my dear but I have been able to find, how should I say it, a compromise"

"Compromise?" She asked in the same tone Erik had earlier in the balcony. Mme. Giry took a deep sigh realizing there may be more similarities between them then they ever would have known.

"There is someone I want you to meet."

"Who?"

A man in formal dress clothes came down the stairs boastfully. A smirk on his face and a gleam in his eye. He had a feeling this would not go well and that he would enjoy it.

"Hello Carmelina"

* * *

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! :)

You know it would mean the world to me if you would review so please please review :)

make another person happy today by typing in comments, suggestions and what ever you have to say down in that cute little box :3

THANK YOU! :) All you followers and all the reviews are just amazing :) I'll try to update soon but (awesome news) I'm playing portia in my school play! :)

Can you believe it? :) Merchant of venice? :)) Anyway sorry for long broing A.N. posts! :)

PLEASE REVIEW AND I LOVE YOU ALL! MWAH! :)


	5. Desperation and Dread

Thank you for all your reviews, you know they mean so so much to me :))

Here's the next chapter! :) Sorry it took so long, I've just been having so many practices for my merchant of venice :) (still cant believe i'm playing portia :3 )

READ AND REVIEW! Thank you! :)

* * *

"Hello Carmelina" The beast that had just wanted her out smiled devilishly at her, his arms crossed and head held high. The black dress clothes he wore completed the creepy demeanor. She ran behind madame Giry who seemed totally normal even in the presence of a monster.

"Relax, he is a- old friend of mine." Madame Giry comforted, placing an arm around carmelina's shoulder, attempting to push her forward.

"Madame Giry, I-I" Carmelina panicked, playing with the hem of her sleeves. She fixed her gaze on the floor, hoping she wouldn't have to see the horror that the masked man had in store for her.

"Carmelina, please" Madame Giry replied caressing her hand with her thumb. "Listen to him, he has something to say."

Erik watched the young girl hide in fear and suddenly, he missed the days as the phantom of the opera. The time everyone was frightened by the thought of him. He kept his hands at his sides, seeing that was intimidating. He glanced at the floor for a while, hesitant to speak. What would happen if Madame Giry's compromise pushed through? Eventually, more problems for him.

"I will be your new teacher." He said calmly, thinking it was blunt enough to make a point that _nobody_ should agree to this.

Madame Giry stared into carmelina's eyes of desperation and dread. She grabbed hold of Madame Giry's arm and gripped it tightly, tears swelling quickly enough that it fell in a matter of seconds. "No, no madame Giry no! He wants me to leave doesn't he?"

"Yes I do and, I am right here you know." He scoffed angrily, disturbed by the fact that this girl was had no manners.

"Erik, please do not make it worse than it already is" Madame Giry begged, rubbing her temples. "Carmelina, he will teach you. Won't you erik?" She continued turning her gaze from carmelina to erik. She stared at him oddly, trying to hint that if he said no, he wasn't the only one who could cause trouble.

"Yes, I will train you." Madame Giry's smiled before hearing the last few words. "On One Condition."

"WHAT? What is this one condition about? ERIK! WE DIDN'T DISCUSS THIS." Carmelina had just witnessed a side of Madame Giry she never thought existed. She crouched in the corner of the room trying the stop the flow of tears from her eyes.

Erik smirked at the way madame Giry had just reacted. As long as madame Giry didn't get her way, he still had control of his power.

"Yes, Carmelina. I will train you but you must clean my lair, wash my clothes and prepare my meals."

"No Erik Carmelina will not-" Madame Giry tried to reason with him before he lifted a hand to keep her quiet, walking towards the young girl that was contemplating in the corner.

"So has this deal been approved?" He questioned triumphantly, knowing that he had won. "Hmm?"

"NO! Erik, I cannot allow-"

"WAIT!" Carmelina suddenly spoke up, her face filled with determination rather than grief. She had just realized how much she and madame Giry had gone through to earn her keep. She couldn't throw everything away now. It was either she improve and she leave. Leaving is not an option and improving seemed to be the only way. If he could change the fact that she had no experience in music whatsoever then she decided that she would just have to endure this "Phantom of the opera" and his will.

"I will work for you, as long as you can teach me, Master." She concluded, casting a reassuring look to madame Giry who was worrying to no end. Erik chuckled at his success.

"Come then, let me show you to my lair and where you will be staying."

"What?" Madame Giry was caught by surprise, it was bad enough he was forcing her to do all these chores but now she would have to live with him? She said a quick silent prayer for the trouble this girl was getting into.

"Well she is working for me isn't she?" He asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at her. "She has to live close by."

"Fine. Carmelina. I guess I will see you during our group rehearsals." She sighed seeing no other way around this. She had proposed the compromise and must follow it. She pulled Carmelina aside, out of Erik's earshot, and quickly whispered something into her ear before she got pulled away once more. "Carmelina, if anything goes wrong, leave."

* * *

And yup here you go! :)

Please review! :) I really wanna know what you think and typing in what you have to say in that cute little box at the bottom would really help! :)

PLEASE REVIEW! :) THANK YOU! :) each and every review, follow and favorite means a lot to me really :)

Mwah! :)


	6. How Rude

New chapter! :)

Thank you so much for all the awesomesauce reviews and support! :)

I love you all and read and review! Mwah!

* * *

Their feet rubbed against the cobblestone floors, the pebbles flying in all directions. Carmelina walked cautiously behind the masked man as her heart raced in her chest. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort herself, she put them down after a while to see the effort wasn't working.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She thought as the darkness enveloped her in an icy cave and each step she took, she felt further and further away from the warmth of the light. The silence was intense, she tried to keep her nervous breaths as quiet possible so that the only sound they could hear were the drops of water that fell unto the floor.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Erik questioned in his head as well, as he pointed her into the gondola. She slid herself uneasily into the seat and remained silent for the rest of the ride. Erik called her a fool in his mind, she had made a deal with the devil. He wasn't sure if he was happy or sad that she had agreed, all he knew was that things would be different from now on.

* * *

Once they had arrived, Carmelina's mouth dropped as she stared at the mess the Phantom had left. Erik chuckled in amusement yet the story behind his mess was quite a sad one. After Chrstine had gone away with Raoul, he spent most of his time lying around, tearing her faces off the walls and scattering his music. He had gone mad with rage.

He hoped that when he was brought to the new opera by madame giry, his lair burned down but everything was still there in the same way it was that 'night' and when he wasn't being all emotional, he spent his time rebuilding his legacy.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't much to do before Carmelina arrived and before he devoted his time trying to get her to leave. He scolded himself now, wondering how he could have allowed this change of course. He prayed in his mind that working fo him would too much for Carmelina to take.

Carmelina suddenly felt a surge of doubt dance like butterflies in her belly. How was she going to manage this cleaning all one her own? She couldn't even take scrubing the floors of the stage, how could she take this?

_'No.'_ She thought. _'I came here determined and I'm going to follow what I've set'_

She walked to the center of the room and eyed each detail carefully, especially the beautiful black organ that stood magnificently at the side. She wondered why there were so many pieces of parchment torn and scattered, before turning to face the man in the mask.

"So master, where would you like me to begin?" she teased, trying to diffuse the tension.

Erik smirked before quickly shifting back to normal. This place held too many memories, that a smile couldn't last for long. Putting his hands behind his back, he glided boastfully towards her, joining into her charade.

"First I would like you to clear the floors of this rubbish, I would never like to see them again. Then polish my piano, wash my clothes and lastly prepare our supper. Until then you will not be shown to your room where I have requested madame Giry to take your things to. I'll be leaving for a while and by the time I return you better be ready to launder my belongings." And Erik left without another word. Carmelina threw her hands on her hips and murmured "How rude" before beginning her work.

* * *

Erik raced up the cobblestone steps as fast as he could, desperate to escape the memories of the room, the memories that all seemed to flood back when Carmelina was there. But was it memories or was it feelings?

He felt like an idiot agreeing to the compromise yet he felt he knew one thing, that he spent alot of time thinking about this girl, even if the thoughts weren't pretty, they were thoughts of her.

He didn't know where he was goings, but that didn't matter, he had to get out of there before the weak side of him was exposed. He wondered how this girl could do this to him. Make him feel angry, confused and happy all at the same time. How could she make him hate her to the ends of the earth and want to keep her in his lair forever all at the same time?

He shook his head at his stupidity. He wants her gone, that was that.

* * *

Carmelina felt ignorant as she cleaned the room. Trying to remember what she had learned, she knew it was best to begin cleaning at the top then working your way to the bottom. Seeing that the ceiling needed no cleaning, she hurried to get started on the red velvet curtains.

She shrieked as she saw what was behind a curtain she had pulled.

* * *

There you have it! :) I wish I knew how to make cliffhangers even though I hate them XD

You guys are lucky that i suck at those so yeah!

Sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoyed it anyways! :))

Love you all mwah! review pleaseee!


	7. No More Games

_Thank you so much for all the reviews I've been getting! Many thanks to you all! :) They've been so amazing!_

_You know, I am so lucky to have readers like you! Hugs to all!_

_This new chapter is for you because you always make my day! I know I don't write that well but either way, enjoy! :)_

* * *

Carmelina took shallow breaths, trying to calm herself down. Her eyes locked with blue orbs that seemed to watch her every move. She cautiously raised a hand to touch it. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" She cried as she withdrew her hand and instinctively squinted, afraid to see what would happen next.

She opened her eyes and burst into laughter seeing that this 'thing' she was frightened of, didn't move. "Oh so you are a mannequin!" she pointed out as she eyed the doll very carefully. It was a beautiful girl, her curly brown locks falling below her shoulders. It's smile was out of place around the scratches and burn marks that covered the rest it's body.

As she examined even more, she found that its skin was slightly melted and the bottom of it's hair singed. Carmelina wondered how she could have even believed that this thing was real. She guessed it was because the face was perfectly intact and incredibly realistic while the rest of the body had gone through a massacre.

"Why would he have something like this?" She questioned in her head as she thought of possible reasons. In the end nothing made any sense.

* * *

"Madame Giry!" A bitter voice boomed. Madame Giry smirked slightly knowing that underneath the fury, the desperate shaky voice was evident.

"Yes Erik?" She replied, turning calmly as if nothing had happened earlier.

"I'm pulling out of the deal"

"Why? has Carmelina done anything? Is Erik scared?" She taunted, momentarily forgetting that she was talking to the the phantom of the opera.

"Scared?" He spat, shooting daggers out of his cold green eyes.

"Indeed Erik. Scared. You are afraid of young Carmelina but nevertheless you must keep to the bond."

A hand flew to her throat, cutting off her supply of air. "The opera ghost does not take commands from a ballet mistress." Then he released his grip, his jaw still locked in frustration. Madame Giry rubbed her neck in fear, she was so close to suffocating. She shook her head.

_'No more_ games.' she told herself. _'No more games.'_

* * *

By the time Carmelina was finished cleaning the floors, she had cried enough tears to wash the entire room. One reason was because of all the frustrating chores she had gone through, including polishing each key on the piano and another because the pity she had for Erik was much too strong to hide.

Each torn parchment she had picked up had incredible drawings and paintings of the same beautiful girl she saw behind the curtain. She had concluded that Erik was definitely in love with that girl. Although, she still tried to figure out what had happened to him and this place for surely, she couldn't have left him.

Yes, he was angry and scary most of the time but if anyone took time to look at him, he was _gorgeous_.

His mask was a setback though and perhaps that might have frightened whoever that girl was to think twice but definitely not enough that she would leave his life and break his heart. Carmelina wasn't sure about the last part. If she truly had gone but breaking his heart, that was a given.

After picking up all the torn bits of paper, she sorted through the ones that had survived the phantom's wrath and decided she would keep one, just in case. As she finished throwing everything away, heavy and quick footsteps filled the room. Carmelina hurriedly did last minute check ups on everything, she didn't want to get on his bad side, but sadly she could tell, she already was.

Erik was furious by the time he reached his lair, even the sight of a clean room did not lighten his mood one bit. Carmelina smiled at an attempt to form a friendship but was denied by the fire in Erik's eyes. Taking her by her wrist and pulling her into a small room, he kept silent, trying so hard to control his temper and obviously failing at it.

He threw her in and thundered "The clothes that need to be laundered are in that closet. The washing bat is in the tub over there and you will find beside it a bundle of sticks and a few matches to heat the water in that pail. Hurry up or there will be no supper." And he slammed the door in his hurry to leave and calm down. Today was not a good day.

* * *

Carmelina stuck out her tongue once he had left. It was considered very rude behavior but he was being very rude himself. She pulled the wooden closet open and threw all the laundry to the floor in frustration. This was her first day on the job and already she was having problems with her boss. _'So much for gorgeous'_ She thought, wiping her hands on her sky blue dress._  
_

She started a fire and repeatedly checked if the water had began boiling. When she felt it was hot enough, she threw in a few of his clothes and began her work. Taking the washing bat, she began brutally pounding at the clothes in her rage.

"Who does this man think he is? Treating everyone disrespectfully and acting like he's the boss around here!" She ranted "He is like a big baby! Ignorant and stubborn and down right barbaric! He pushes people to get his way and doesn't think twice about others! Enough about trying to make friends with him and having stupid, worthless pity, he is someone i don't want to be around! If mother were here oh how she would-" She paused at the mention of her mother.

"No. I should not be thinking about her. She is just like him except more civilized!" She roared, banging the cane hard onto the clothes.

"HE IS THE WORST! AND FOR A MOMENT THERE I THOUGHT I FOUND HIM ATTRACTIVE!"

and before she knew it, Erik's green vest was stretched to it's limits and torn at some parts. "Oh no." She suddenly cried "OH NO!"

* * *

_AN:_

_And there you have it! :) How is Erik going to react when he sees his favorite green vest ruined?_

_Hoped you like it! I gave a hint to Carmelina's past although its not what it seems ;)_

_I might be updating a bit quicker now that it's summer! :)_

_Thank you for all your reviews and I'd love to know what you felt about this chapter. Should I have explained something a bit more or did I make any grammatical errors? :)_

_Love you all and Mwah!_


	8. Making Friends

_Hey my babies!_

_I know its been so long since I last updated :(_

_I was like hey guys its summer I might update each week!_

_*One month passes by*_

_Well sh*t._

_Anyways, I was unsatisfied with my chapter 8 so I CHANGED IT COMPLETELY! :)_

_Hope you like this one better!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Oh no!" Carmelina cried, her fingers fitting themselves into the small holes on the vest. Her heart pounded in her chest as she panicked, racing around the room in search of a needle and thread. Realizing that even if she had found one, what could fix the way it was stretched? She fell to the floor in frustration. Tears were threatening to escape her eyes as she took long deep breaths.

"No. I'm not going to cry. Not again." She told herself at an attempt to remain strong. What was she going to do now? She racked her brain for answer and found only one reasonable way. Lie.

She pulled out his clothes from the tub and sorted them out to be taken out to dry.

"Lie." She kept telling herself. "Lie."

As she prepared to walk out the door, her breathing sped up and she slid down the door as she tangled her fingers into her hair.

"Lie Carmelina Lie!" She reminded herself. She shook her head. "Oh I couldn't!"

_'What has your mother taught you?'_ A voice in her head questioned.

"Honesty is the best Policy."

With that, she picked herself off the floor and left the room, unsure whether she could take what was to come next.

* * *

Erik paced back and forth across his lair, knocking down candlesticks and turning what was once a newly cleaned room back into disaster.

_'How could madame Giry think I could be scared? She must think I am getting soft! People should know their places in my opera house and if I have to kill to prove that, than I will.'_

He pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment, ready to express his need to have order when a soft murmur came from behind him.

"Master?"

"What is it Carmelina? Do not disturb me." He had just finished scribbling his commands. Erik grabbed his coat off the rack when he heard 5 words that stopped him in his tracks.

"I destroyed your vest master." The words barely made it out her lips.

Erik whipped around, eyes locked on the trembling girl before him.

"What?!"

At those words, Carmelina crumpled unto the floor, unable to hold back her tears. She thought that maybe she could soften him but she found all her prayers now useless.

Erik stood frozen in anger, she had turned a bad day into something worse. He grabbed her by her arm and forcefully pulled her to stand. He needed to hear her say it again, this time, looking straight into his fiery eyes.

"What?!"

"I broke your vest master, I'm sorry!" Her words sounded more like a cry than a reply.

"Really?" Erik hissed. "Well let's see how sorry you are when I break your legs!"

"Master I said I was sorry! I'm sorry!" She pleaded, trying as hard as she could to pull from his grip. Erik could feel her struggle. She was afraid, as is everyone he ever laid his hands on.

"I'm going to make you want to leave like I've always wanted you to!"

A phantom in an ugly mood and a big mistake? Bad combination.

Erik threw her in a small musty room. The wooden walls bore an unfamiliar stench and the floors were crawling with insects.

"You are afraid aren't you? Am I now the monster you always expected me to be?" He roared.

Carmelina suddenly felt a surge of courage as she spotted the cross around her neck. It had taken her through many things in her life and it would protect her now once more.

"Do you want me to be afraid of you Master?"

"Do you think anyone wants to be feared dear Carmelina?"

"Master I think you do! That seems like the only way you believe you can get your way!"

"Is there anyway else?"

"Yes Master! By making friends!"

"Do you think anyone would be willing to make friends with me?!" Erik was now screaming at the top of his lungs. He couldn't hurt Carmelina because madame Giry would find out but if he could make her lose control he would be satisfied enough.

But without hesitation, Carmelina cried "Yes Master! I do!"

Erik felt his chest to be empty at those words. He felt the urge to smile, maybe after all, he could 'try' to accept Carmelina when all of a sudden, a loud splashing sound filled the room. All good feelings had left and he was now back to the phantom she had tried to bury.

"What was that Master?"

"Someone has tried to come in and has failed... Excuse me while I take care of this."

He made his way out door, his fingers wrapped tightly around his rope. Carmelina quickly tried to follow before Erik shut the door in her face.

"Hey! What are you doing? What are you going to do with the intruder master?"

"I hope you like where you are now, this will be your room and well, let's say I'm not going to make friends with him."

* * *

_Here it is! _

_I hoped you liked it better than the old one!_

_I'd love to know what you think! Whether this was better or not!_

_If the last one was better than I'll continue the story from there and bring it back!_

_If this was better let me know and I'll update! :)_

_Please Guys! Reviews are Love *Heart*_

_Mwah!_


	9. Traps

_Yayy! First time I ever updated within a week :)_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Thank you all so much for the reviews!_

_I love you all so much :'(_

* * *

"Master no! Wait!" Carmelina pleaded, slamming her palms against the door, trying to get his attention but he faded away further down a corridor without looking back. She sighed hopelessly as her face crinkled in fear. Her master's soul was darker than she had imagined.

Carmelina paced around the dust filled room and prayed that God would spare the poor man's soul that had wandered into Erik's lair. She plunked down on what seemed like a bed and felt her bones almost crack. She jumped in pain and looked down at the plank of wood hanging on the wall as she massaged her now throbbing bottom. There was no way she was going to sleep on that. Her fingers fumbled in the dark, hoping to find something to get out of this room and for once in a long time, her prayers were answered.

She found a hairpin on her bed and quickly rushed to unlock the door. Even with no experience in lock picking, poking the hair pin randomly in different directions seemed to work just as fine.

She rushed down the hall into the main room to find that Erik was nowhere in sight. She heard footsteps and whipped around to find it's source leading up a flight of stairs.

Carmelina wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, she didn't know where she was going, and she didn't know what she would do the moment she got there. All she knew was that this wasn't just about saving the intruder's life but also, saving Erik's.

She raced up the steps, her hands clutching her dress allowing space for her feet to run. Her dark brown hair flew around, causing little streaks of darkness in her eyes. The footsteps were getting louder, she couldn't tell if they were hers or not, but she didn't have time to stop and consider it, she would have to trust her gut.

Carmelina knew nothing about her master, it hadn't even been a day since she had begun to work for him. She wasn't sure why she wanted to stop him or why she wanted to help him. Maybe she felt bad for him. After all, she's seen what he's been through, his drawings, his music. It explained a lot.

It could also have been her need for approval. If she could help him, he would help her.

She wanted Erik to want her there, to bring light into his world.

Suddenly, she felt the ground below her disappear and she fell, the world around her smudged into many colors.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Erik demanded, close to pulling the lasso tighter and bringing him to his death. The man wouldn't speak. His red hair covered most of his face and his clothes were baggy and worn out. No doubt it was a beggar trying to find shelter in the opera house tunnels and somehow made their way into one of his traps. Again.

Erik was ready to secure the rope when another person fell into the water. He dropped the man and marched angrily towards the pool beside him. He pulled the grill gate open and there stood the soaked and gasping...Carmelina?

"What are you doing here? I thought I left you back at your room!" Erik snapped, dragging Carmelina up onto the platform where she stopped to catch her breath. The man coughed and Carmelina and Erik locked their eyes on his shivering figure.

Erik griped the man's throat and began to choke him slowly, he should have taken care of this earlier.

"No! Don't kill him! Look! He's a poor man! We have to help him!"

"Don't kill him?" Erik barked. "Since you came all the way down here to try to stop me, after I told you to stay put, you get the honor of watching him slowly fade away!" And at those words, Erik kneed the man's stomach and pushed him onto the ground.

"Stop! Please! You don't have to do this!"

"Dear Carmelina, of course I do."

"What good will it do? He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Look at him! He's the vermin of the streets, being clearly where he wasn't supposed to be!"

Carmelina couldn't stand watching the man die, she had to do something, after all, what humane person could just sit and watch someone die?

"I will go! I will leave, like you've always wanted me to. I will go as long as you don't hurt him."

Erik stopped and stared at Carmelina. Had she really said that?

He didn't expect anyone to give up their dreams for another person. No one had ever showed sympathy towards him when he was being beaten up in his cage. No stranger had ever looked upon him with care. Not even his own mother! And now Carmelina, would give up her lessons and the opera house, for a stranger's life? It didn't seem normal. But from the very beginning, he knew Carmelina was nowhere near normal.

Erik didn't want her to go. If she could show so much care for a stranger, how much more for a man she would have to live with?

His mind argued with the inner child within him in need of approval and compassion. He wanted her gone, he knew that. She had cause so much distress and messes in the opera house. If she left, everything would go just as planned. But something inside him wanted her to stay. He didn't understand that and he refused to accept it.

Lost in his thoughts, he walked away and leaned against the wall as he watched Carmelina race to the man and hold him in her arms.

"He isn't waking master!" She cried. She put her head against his chest and smiled.

"He's still alive! He has a heartbeat!" She rejoiced before she saw the look that Erik gave her. Carmelina looked down and felt tears sting her eyes.

"He's alive." She said less happily. "I will go then. Take care of him."

"No!" Erik replied, his voice trembling. "You will stay. He will stay."

Carmelina's eyes lit up and she got up and wrapped her arms around Erik's neck.

"Thank you." She whispered as she let go and went back to take care of the man.

"Here, let me." Erik said as scooped up the still body and carried it back to his lair with a happy Carmelina hopping alongside him. He wanted to smile as well. Seeing her like this made him tickle inside. He wasn't sure what the feeling was but it felt good anyway.

After the man was placed in a bed, his visible wounds cleaned and his baggy clothes changed, Erik and Carmelina sat and talked over dinner. It was the first time they had had a real conversation the whole day and Carmelina hoped that it wouldn't be their last.

"Master, if it isn't too much to ask. I mean, it's been a really long day and we've been through a lot already and I know it's my first day on the job but, I'd like to ask. When could I get my lessons?" Carmelina asked quietly and spoke with great care, she didn't want to upset him again.

"When you fix my vest." Erik spoke with most seriousness and then he smiled and said "We could start the day after tomorrow. There are a few things I needed to get sorted out."

"Really? Thank you!" Carmelina chimed, standing up and taking their plates and heading to the kitchen.

It wasn't a very good first day together, it could've been worse, but it was better than any of them had imagined.

* * *

_I hoped you liked it!_

_Whew! With that over I can get back to the main story line :)_

_But hey, I've still got a couple of twists that I'm so excited to add :)_

_I'd love to know what you think? Any of them OOC?_

_Something that didn't make sense?_

_Anything would make my day :)_

_Reviews are love and I love you all!_

_Mwah!_


	10. In Tune

___Hello the most beautiful people who ever lived *heart*_

___I'm sorry it took so long to update!_

___I was sick all week with something deadly called 'Dengue'_

___Anyways! Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Carmelina buried her face in her thin, almost featherless pillow. She thought back at the past week of lessons and felt the world fall onto her shoulders. _Was there a chance she could become a singer? Nope._ She flipped over, her back against the bed. _How about a dancer? Nope. _

She shifted her gaze from the mossy walls to the cobblestone floors, each dent filled with grime. Immediately, she began to find ways to clean her cramped quarters. _Could she become a chambermaid? Yes. _

She felt tears sting her eyes but forced her lids shut, refusing to let them fall.

_'No.' _She told herself._ 'I am not going to lose. I am going to prove to my parents and most importantly, myself, that I am capable of doing this.' _

She pulled the flimsy blanket over her head and leaned slightly to blow out her candle.

_'Tomorrow is another day and tomorrow, I will show myself and show Erik, that music is who I am. He will regret wanting to get me out.'_

* * *

Even after pulling his mask on, Erik felt nowhere near prepared to face practicing with Carmelina once more.

Each lesson was an hour of high pitched shrieks, out of tune singing, flailing arms and falling over candlesticks. He had hoped every morning that perhaps, there would be a sign of change. Every morning he hoped that it would all be over, she would be perfect, she could leave and it would be finished.

But this morning, hoping didn't seem very likely.

He stuffed a piece of paper into his pocket, a note, hoping that if Carmelina wasn't awake yet, he could place the letter on the table, addressing her to do his laundry while he was out fixing problems with the managers so he could slip away for a day, without hurting her feelings.

He paused for a moment.

_'Feelings? Her feelings?'_ He suddenly questioned himself. When did that come in?

Erik shook his head as he swung the door open to find all his expectations, shattered.

"Good Morning Master! I've made you breakfast." Carmelina beamed, pointing to the sizzling food on the table, its smell pulling him forward.

Erik nodded his head in surprise and took a seat at the table as Carmelina stood across him, waiting for him to finish and begin their lesson. He stared at the tempting food on his plate, licking his lips at the scent of it before suddenly realizing that he wanted to delay the practice as much as possible.

Putting the silver fork and knife down, he looked up at Carmelina and was met with her eager eyes. Something about her today was different and Erik wasn't quite sure if that was good or bad.

"How is he?" Erik asked as he did every morning. "Have you attempted to change his chest bandages yet?"

Carmelina's expression changed from eager to anxious. "No master. I haven't. I do not believe I am capable of that kind of work. Perhaps you could try?"

"You must learn to be able to do things out of the ordinary Carmelina. I am much too busy to take care of the stranger." He replied, trying to make an excuse not to touch the intruder. Erik knew that under those bandages lay an infection. An easier way for him to die instead of doing it himself.

Unable to fight his will to eat, Erik found himself scarfing down the food in a matter of seconds. The second his plate was cleaned, two delicate hands swiped it away before him.

"Now that you're done, I do hope we can begin-"

"I'm afraid that I have many errands to attend to today." Erik replied, feeling the guilt in his chest.

"Oh, alright." There was no tone in her voice. Carmelina hurried off into the kitchen to hide the rejection bubbling in her stomach. "2 weeks away from home and life is completely different." She thought, tying her brown hair with a ribbon her father gave her when she was younger. "Maybe it was a mistake to come here. I should have stayed at home. Life was easier then."

* * *

Erik walked up the cobblestone steps where he found himself stopping to think every few seconds. He remembered that day one week ago when he had saved the street rat instead of killing him. He felt something odd. Not because he rescued the stranger, but because of the way Carmelina's face lit up when he did. It was strange and confusing. He didn't want to accept the fact that it was similar to the feeling he felt with Christine but, he couldn't avoid it. The feeling was intoxicating and addicting. He wanted more of it.

Erik spun on his heels and raced down the stairs. His heart hammering in his chest from exhaustion, he heard a sound. It was a voice exercise.

"That can't be Carmelina." Erik commented, making his way into the living room. "It's too...In tune."

* * *

"Mi-oh-mi-oh-mi-oh-mi" Carmelina sang sadly, lightly tapping each key she sang on the organ. She knew Erik had made up an excuse to ditch lessons today and she knew, she couldn't blame him. Music was something that never really came easily to her. When she was younger, she enjoyed watching every opera in every season. She had hoped to one day be like them, but after her parents heard about the big fire, music was danger to them. It was banned in every corner of her life. For years, music had never touched her ears and the price she had to pay for being here to learn? Everything.

*Clap-clap-clap*

Carmelina was shocked at the sound. She was frozen seeing Erik coming towards her with a gleam in his eye. Did she actually hit the notes right this time? She couldn't help but smile. Maybe he would finally approve of her.

Carmelina curtsied and Erik in return followed with more applause. They were standing a few feet apart and already, Carmelina's heartbeat was faster than usual. She could hear it ringing in her ears. It was loud and quick. Nothing like she had ever experienced before.

"Did I do it right this time?" She asked, her face glowing with pride.

"It was alright." And in an instant, bees replaced the butterflies in her stomach. She finally thought things were getting better and that Erik was softening up. Carmelina realized that she probably would have to wait longer than a week. She dropped down onto the piano bench with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Just Alright?"

Erik raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to stand back up. She was too impatient to master music. Erik knew it took a lot more time and a lot more effort. He would have to teach her that.

"You're voice is too airy. Remember what I taught you last week. Pretend your lips are on your forehead but get your strength from here." He ordered, placing his gloved hand on her stomach. And in that moment, Carmelina froze.

She wasn't sure what was happening or why she felt that way. He had grabbed her arms here and there before this, but never had he gotten that close. She felt her cheeks flush and she tried to turn away before Erik asked her to begin.

"Sing this line 'What do I say to these faces that I used to know?'" He sang impeccably, his voice ringing across the room in all it's beauty. Carmelina wasn't sure if she was ready to sing after that.

Taking a deep breath, she repeated those lyrics with an uncontrollable need to make it perfect for him. To make it right for him.

"Brava. Brava. Bravissima." He sang inching a bit closer before a loud noise filled the room. It was the sound of splashing water. Someone had come in again, uninvited.

Without even thinking, they both raced up the steps in a hurry. As soon as they arrived, Erik rushed to pull the same man Carmelina had rescued earlier up unto the platform. He was coughing and panting at the same time, drenched and shivering.

"Who are you? Why'd you try to leave? How did you find this place?" Erik bombarded the man with endless questions before Carmelina shook her head and decided to take the business into her own hands.

Pushing Erik away from the intruder, she knelt down beside the man and smiled.

"I'm sorry. But may we know your name monsieur?"

The man looked up to reveal sparkling green eyes. He coughed a bit before replying "Mademoiselle. Mademoiselle Victoria." She corrected.

* * *

_YESS._

_Sorry this update took so long anyway!_

_I hope you understood the ending of this chapter. Yes the intruder in the previous chapter, supposedly a man, is a girl. _

_If you have any questions pm me!_

_if you found anything wrong or if anyone is OOC or just wanna give feedback *PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK*_

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

_1 REVIEW = 1 HUG. :)_


	11. Out of Breath

_HEY SWEETIES!_

_Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows and favorites!_

_Sorry this update took so long :((_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

"Mademoiselle. Mademoiselle Victoria" She corrected, barely able to speak.

Erik's mouth dropped at her reply. Carmelina on the other hand felt a smile creep up on her face. Maybe this was an opportunity for friendship, something she had been deprived of in her childhood. She bent down next to Victoria, her face bright and open.

"Hello Victoria. I am Carmelina. Are you alright?" She asked, noticing that the cuts on her arms had not yet fully healed, despite their regular applications of herbs.

"I am fine." Victoria replied. "Just a little out of breath, that's all."

Erik shook his head at those words, impatience bubbling in his stomach. Pushing Carmelina aside, he knelt down, keeping his distance and he just stared at her. Trying to show her that he meant business.

"What were you doing here? Why had you come?" He asked sternly.

"I-I" She stuttered, shocked at his sudden outburst.

"Answer me."

"Are you the Phantom?" She questioned, her eyes lighting up abruptly.

Erik gritted his teeth at those words. "And why do you ask?"

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Victoria sat up and spoke "If you are, which is most likely, I have been told that you trained Christine Daae, did you not?"

Erik gave a faint nod, trying hard to suppress the new feelings in his chest. "How-how is she?"

Carmelina saw Erik's face twitch at the name "Christine." She wondered who that could be. The girl in his paintings made the most sense.

At that realization, Carmelina turned away from the scene, trying to process what was happening. All of a sudden she felt something new. It was like a fire in her bones, one she could not put out.

"She is great!" Victoria continued. "She is an international opera singer now."

"That doesn't answer the real question though. Why are you here?" Carmelina joined in, getting as much information as she could.

"I am not doing so well. I live on the streets. But I have a dream, to become an opera singer. Before Christine had gone to another country, she paid a visit to one of her friends. A fellow ballerina, who lived in my town. They had been talking as they strolled through the park, being the beggar I am, I had tried to steal from them, not before I heard their conversation though. Christine was telling her friend about 'the truth' she said. About training with a man in the opera house. An impeccable and horrible teacher. One she both had to thank and fear. She said that she was afraid you were still living in the opera house's tunnels. Upon hearing this, I thought that if I came here, you could teach me, make me an opera singer, maybe as good as Christine."

"No one will be as good as Christine." Erik finished, getting up and walking away.

"No! Listen to me monsieur! You must let me try."

Erik turned on his heels and raced back to talk to her face to face. "Did Christine not specify her fearing me? Are you not afraid?"

"I had to take my chances."

Things were making more and more sense to Carmelina. Erik was a teacher! That's why Madame Giry had wanted him to train her. He was a monster which was why she wished to keep her close. "I understand." Carmelina smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you join us? We were just finishing up our ?" She asked. "Plea-"

"Fine. Come along. We'll begin after er-Madamoiselle Victoria gets dressed.'" Erik cut her off, marching up a series of stairs back into his lair.

* * *

"Victoria. I need to hear you sing before we begin. Can you do that?"

"Yes. I can."

With a wave of his hand, she began to sing.

_"Like a bird that flies_  
_In the morning light_  
_Or a butterfly in the spring_  
_When your spirit rides_  
_On the winds of hope_  
_You'll find your wings_

_And you're always free to begin again_  
_And you're always free to believe_  
_When you find the place that your heart belongs_  
_You'll never leave"_

The sound resonated across the walls of the cave. Carmelina began to clap while Erik on the other hand was frozen. Her voice was angelic and flawless. Almost impossible for a untrained singer. The transitions were smooth. The notes were high but sweet. Every little detail put together made Erik want to hear more of it. Never in a long time had he heard such talent. She was his newest student.

"Remarkable. Immaculate. Truly." Erik commented, taking deep breaths to bring him back to reality. "Did you hear that Carmelina?" He asked smiling. "This is exactly what we are striving for you! A voice like hers. Victoria, we'll have a lot of work to do but we can make your dreams happen."

Victoria was filled with joy but Carmelina felt tears sting her eyes. She walked to her room, dragging herself quick enough to make it there. She locked the door and lit a candle, placing it on the floor next to her bed.

_"A voice like hers." _She quoted, playing with the hem of her sleeves like she used to. Just when she thought Erik had come to like her Victoria had arrived. Just when she thought she was strong enough to fight for what she wanted. She realized she wasn't good enough.

_"A voice like hers."_ She told herself again. Feeling the warmth from the candle. There was a knot in her chest that she couldn't untie. She wasn't sure what it was but it was familiar, like she had felt it earlier that day. It was painful and uncomfortable. It made her want to do bad things. She buried he face in her hands. "_Why am I feeling this way? I should not be feeling this way. Not for Erik. WHY AM I JEALOUS OF HER? Why does Erik make me feel so hurt when he's with her? I hate him. I should not be feeling this way." _Those thoughts were crashing in her head, confusing the only feeling she understood. Hatred.

She heard Victoria's "Immaculate" voice stream into her bedroom, the only place she thought she could get away.

_"Who knows? Maybe She'll leave?" _

___"When you find the place that your heart belongs_  
_You'll never leave"_

_ "Oh dear. She's found her heart and she'll never leave."_

* * *

"We'll start with scales for practice." Erik suggested, directing Victoria to the piano. "Do you want to join-" He paused noticing Carmelina had gone. His eyes scanned the room for her face. His brows crinkled in worry before Victoria called out to him "Monsieur? Are we to begin?" She asked nervously, running her fingers through her shaggy red hair.

"Oh yes. Yes of course." Erik shook his head. Why was he worried that Carmelina had gone? He shouldn't care. He wasn't supposed to.

* * *

_So there you have it!_

_Oooh what new feelings will be coming up? Will Erik have a new suitor? :))_

_PLEASE REVIEW SWEETIES! PLEASE PLEASE DO!_

_Reviews are love._


End file.
